Best Friends
A Friend Most True I need to know if you’re my true friend, will you be by my side until the end? Can I tell you my secrets deep, and trust them in your heart you’ll keep? We are neither of us without our flaws, can you accept mine as I will yours? I’ll be a shoulder to cry on when you’re blue, will you be there for me when I need you? No matter how busy I will make time for you, if you are busy will you make time for me too? I will take your hand and comfort your tears, will you hold me and soothe my fears? I will give you joy and many warm smiles, can we share that even across many miles? I will not forget what’s important to you, will you remember what’s important to me too? With you my most favourite things I’ll share, If only I know do you truly care? If you can accept me as I do you, then I will know you are a friend most true. For My Best Friend This is for you, my best friend, the one person i can tell my soul too Who can relate to me like no other Who I can laugh with to no extents, Who I can cry too when times are tough, Who can help me with the problems of my life. Never have you turned your back on me Or told me I wasnt good enough Or let me down I don't think you know what that means to me You have went through so much pain and you still have time For me. And I love you for listening even when inside YOU are dying And I look up too you because you are strong, and caring and beautiful. Even though you don't think you are. And I hope you know that I am always here To listen to you laugh and cry and help In all the ways that i can And I will try to be at least half the friend you are To me. I hope you know I would not be the person I am today, with out you. My best friend. YOU'RE NEVER ALONE You're never alone, I'm always near, When your troubled, down or blue. All you have to do is call me, I'm always here for you. It doesn't matter where I'm at, It doesn't matter when. When you need someone to talk to, I'm here to be your friend. If you need someone to hold your hand, or a hug to say I care. If you need a shoulder to cry on, for you I will be there. So never think you are a burden, when the weight gets to be to much. You might find if look hard enough, a good friend could be the right touch. You're never alone, I'm always here, through the good times and the bad. I'm always here to be your friend, I don't like to see you sad. "YOU WERE THERE FOR ME" Words escape me at this moment that seems like the end yet it is only the beginning when friendships are close and dreams are far you were there for me. Tears fill me with memories of both good and bad some nearly forgetton yet all dear to the heart you were there for me. In times of trouble and in times of thanks you stood by my side and held me up. Through your ever-patient ears to your comforting hugs you were there for me. From that first day when I saw you and knew that you would love me for who I was you were there for me. And until the day when we are old and gray I will always know that you are there for me. A FRIEND LIKE YOU Everyone should have a friend like you You are so much fun to be with And you are such a good person You crack me up with laughter And touch my heart with your kindness You have a wonderful ability To know when to offer advice And when to sit in quiet support Time after time You've come to my rescue And brightend so many Of my routine days And time after time I've realized how fortunate I am that my life includes you I really do believe that Everybody should have a friend like you But so far it looks like You are one of a kind!